Young Dark Lord
by Daak Lawd Dobby
Summary: AU: Harry Potter was connected with the Dark Lord when he was struck by the killing curse. Watching the dark Lord's every move and thought from the age of one could have drastic influences over young Harry's life don't you think?
1. Prologue

What if Lord Voldemort had to enter Hogwarts in the innocent form of an eleven year old? Who would suspect the saviour of the wizarding world having the knowledge and dark secrets that come from years of experiments and rituals?

What would be even more difficult would be explaining the eleven year old's maturity and knowledge, especially if the said eleven year old was supposed to be as knowledgeable of wizarding customs as a mudblood.

It would be difficult, that's for sure. And fooling Dumbledore would be as difficult as giving the dead life – but even that is not impossible. In fact, all it takes is harvesting power from the death of another human.

The art of necromancy, quite simple really - if you know how. Taking a life is the wizarding equivalent of muggles splitting an atom - so much power in an atom; so much power in death.

But most wizards do not know such magics. Fools, the lot of them. There is a price to pay for owning such knowledge. It usually results in death or disfigurement. Only the best of them, like Lord Voldemort live to tell such dark secrets and still hold a human like body.

But unfortunately, even the best of them suffer. Even now, Lord Voldemort drifts half dead, plotting and planning his return. It is ten years since his Avada Kedavra Curse rebounded off Harry Potter's skull, hitting him in the chest ripping him from his body.

Since then he has tried many many times to get a body back, but has been unsuccessful so far. Even sacrificing muggle virgins in a variety of complex rituals had not been enough - maybe it would have worked if wizard had been sacrificed?

Months of hard thinking and work for nothing. Mincing the heart of a dragon, and sacrificing seven virgins while chanting in ancient languages was the closest Lord Voldemort came to getting a body. He succeeded in gaining a body, but it was not human enough to even be considered more than a demon.

Lord Voldemort is not evil enough to justify living like a devil. That is just degrading and not worth a second thought in a dark Lord's mind. Also, it would be detrimental to his plans. No noble pureblood would even spare a second for a beast and freak of nature; that would mean Lord Voldemort's well constructed organisation would disregard its leader.

But back to the question at hand: how am I going to go to Hogwarts? Especially, as a saviour and cherished hero of mudbloods?

This was the predicament that Harry Potter found himself in. Yes, you read right. The Harry Potter, who is almost worshipped as a god, and whose name is uttered as a good luck charm by superstitious wizards and witches and also the Harry Potter whose tale is the number one bed time story of the wizarding world.

You understand my predicament yet? If not, let me explain. I am Harry Potter, supposedly an eleven year old light wizard hero, famous for vanquishing the most dangerous criminal of the age.

But, here I am, not a light wizard, clearly a dark wizard; so dark, in fact, that I hold knowledge only know by one other. The same dark wizard that I supposedly killed at the age of one.

Now, how could I be a dark wizard? I, who am locked up safely at Privet Drive?

Well, I only found out that I was not Lord Voldemort, floating as a wraith in some far off jungle stealing virgins for rituals to return my body to me, round the age of five.

That was when my personality and reasoning was powerful enough to separate my mind from his. From the time he tried to kill me, I have lived as two entities. One as that of a boy and the other as one of the most intelligent man in the world.

Even once I had separated vision from reality, I still joined him through my scar while I slept.

We, together tried in vain to restore our body. We, together drifted though the jungles, possessing animals. We, together fought spirits and wraiths for territory and feeding grounds.

Lord Voldemort is of course totally unaware of my presence. You ask how? Well, when I join him, my mind is his. I think what he thinks and see what he sees. Memories that he recalls are my memories and his reasoning is mine. I can not influence his thinking but I think what he thinks.

That is why I am a dark wizard. Because, from the tender age of one, I have remembered fifty years of hardship and memories. Seven years of Hogwarts. Twenty years touring the world. Another ten in deep study and rituals. Several of them interrupted by war, a war started by our lust for power.

Now do you understand my predicament?

I am Harry Potter, an eleven year old boy who has just received his Hogwarts letter, but ten years of my life have been influenced unknowingly by Tom Riddle.

* * *

A/N: Well I know this is short, but tell me what you think. Should I bother continuing with it? Harry here has just received his Hogwarts letter and is thinking about his future and the trouble he will face.

Not much is said here, but from it you should have gathered where he is psychologically. From here he will go to Hogwarts etc etc. It will have some things from canon, but not so that each chapter can be guessed – I despise such fanfiction. Harry will have some fun with Quirrel.

Harry will be dark, but I do not plan to make him heartless. As this is a very new idea, I have not thought much on what will happen later. Ideas are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A small bell chimed downstairs in the kitchen. It was breakfast time in number four Privet Drive. As normal as the street appeared on that Saturday afternoon, number four was not normal. Of course, the only occupant of the house that counted was content, which meant that it could pass as a normal household.

The chime was soon followed by and orderly march of Dudley and Vernon's steps as they descended. Harry nodded in satisfaction at the sound of order. It was so much better than it used to be; when Harry's cousin, Dudley would rip his bedroom door open before blundered down the stairs shortly followed by the slower heavier footsteps of Harry's Uncle that made the stairs groan and complain at every footfall. Indeed, life was much better now.

Harry pulled on his black 'freaky' cloak. It looked almost like wizard robes (the closest thing Harry could find to wizard robes in the muggle world). Harry straightened his back and hard expression encompassed his features. It was his public face. Proud and aristocratic. He held his chin high and with an aura of Lord about him he approached his door.

Harry walked to his bedroom door and placed his hand on the handle. With the other he pricked his finger on a miniscule pin imbedded into the door. A brief glow of blood ruins flashed about the door frame.

Harry then opened the door.

Downstairs he emerged from the cupboard under the stairs. Of course this was not an odd occurrence in this house. Where Harry Potter was, things were always slightly off and odd.

As good as Privet Drive was at gossiping, the Dursleys were at keeping secrets. Even the neighbours had not known that there was another boy living at number four until they found out he had been there for four years. Harry Potter had been kept locked up in the cupboard under the stairs for his first four years at Privet Drive. And the Dursleys had good reason to lock him up for he was a freak of the freakiest kind.

Put into proper words, he had been a vegetable. His only movements were eat, drink and froth at the mouth and his scar would bleed. So, the Dursleys locked him up. If they did not keep him in the dark, he would in all his freakishness attack anything that moved.

At Harry's age of five, Petunia had a shock. The boy's scar stopped bleeding and then she heard him say his first sane words. His exact word had been "Where am I?" Harry had then gone into one of his freakish moods again and had attacked her.

But that was all passed and forgotten now. He had recovered, and over the course of two years had come into control of his mind. The Dursley's, of course, did not know what was happening, though they suspected more was happening then what appeared at first lance; so they just did their duty with him, which was feeding him, and making sure he did not die.

Then that frightful day had come, when the boy was fully in control of himself. Harry drugged his relatives with sleeping tablets and while they were stupefied, he used the carving knife from the kitchen to engrave ruins into their flesh, binding their bodies and souls to his will. Muggles were so easy to twist up. They had no magic to protest the binding and so had become slaves to him.

At the age of eight, the muggle authorities had approached Vernon about Harry's lack of schooling. The excuse of home schooling was shot down so Harry had been forced to go to school. Pathetic really.

Harry walked down the short passage to the kitchen with short controlled footsteps. The kitchen was deathly silent.

The other three occupants of the house stood slightly straighter when he entered. Harry nodded his head briefly at them before proceeding to the table. At his acknowledgement Vernon darted forward and pulled out the single chair at the table and allowed Harry to sit. Petunia followed shortly and placed a small bowl of fruit salad with yogurt before him. The only sound was that of Harry's spoon tinging against his bowl as he ate.

The other three occupants stood in a neat row behind him. When he laid down his spoon for the last time Petunia whisked his bowl away. Harry leaned back in his chair in satisfaction as he awaited the main meal of bacon and eggs.

"You have mail, my Lord." Squeaked Dudley's voice. The brief flick of surprised that flashed across Harry's face could have been a trick of the early morning light. Nether the less, Harry remained calm as he reached over and took the thick letter from the silver plate offered to him.

Harry cracked opened the seal of his Hogwarts letter. He had been expecting this for some time now. And today was the day he would receive it. It absolutely ruined his weekend.

In a sudden burst of anger and rage he crumpled the thick parchment in his hand and threw it to the ground. And just as quickly Dudley darted forward, smoothed the parchment, and presented it to Harry once more. With a growl he ripped it from his cousins shaking fingers.

"Next course." He bellowed "And then, get out. You are dismissed." A brooding silence settled over the house as Harry ate his eggs and pondered.

"Hogwarts" Harry growled. "Dumbledore!" He growled even deeper. The china and ornaments rattled in their places.

But there was no help for it. He would have to go to the magic school. There was nothing he could do about it. He may hold the knowledge of a great dark lord, but he lacked the magical power. At the age of eleven, Harry rated himself to be one tenth the magical strength of Voldemort.

Harry grimaced. He could see his future planned out for him. The ministry of magic fawning over him. Individuals bickering and fighting for his attention. Fan girls lusting after him like mad bitches. Powerful families trying to tie him up in politics and magic contracts so as to have him under their thumb.

It had taken Voldemort years to create his powerbase. Excellent planning and manipulating, combined with buckets of luck, an eye for opportunity and magical strength was what allowed him to become so powerful.

And here was an eleven year old that was supposedly oblivious of the magical world, and the politics that are involved in it, thanks to Dumbledore. Harry was a bit loath to enter the magical world. He was not scared, at least he would never admit to such a thing, but there was a sense of foreboding and anxiety that made his stomach churn at the thought of entering the wizarding world. His kind.

It was most probably a side affect of living as Voldemort in solitude. Harry hated to admit it, but he was behind the times. His knowledge of current events was non existent. His knowledge was Voldemort's - which was ten years out of date. Harry stood up from his breakfast, brushed the crumbs from his robes strode purposefully up to his room. He passed Petunia at the stairs, who jumped to the side and bowed her hear in submission as he passed.

In the confines of his room, Harry had trouble staying in control of his mind. The silent rage and frustration at his situation was enough to send anyone over the edge. The problem was; that if he lost his cool, he would loose his concentration. If he lost his concentration, then he would be pulled into Voldemort's mind.

Anyway, it was pathetic to go into a fit about something. It was much better to analyse the situation logically and reasonably. But what was he to do? He could not refuse to go to school. He, a little boy without even a wand yet, could not hope to withstand the great Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Should he pretend to be an ignorant first year? He would have to pass off his occlumency shields as being natural. Yup, it would be possible to do that. But would he be able to pretend for years?

Harry sprawled himself out on his bed in a most unprofessional manner as he mused. What was his plan?

What was his goal in life?

Who was he really?

Why was he even born?

And who would allow that he, a boy, be granted such dark knowledge. He had the knowledge to raise armies of inferi. He could commune with the dead. In a few years when he was stronger, magically, he would be able to raise living dead. They would not be alive, but be able to talk and reason. He had the knowledge to create objects to ensnare souls. He could twist binding magic contracts until he had control of whoever had him bound. He could call down hail and storms. Cause earthquakes - pretty much godlike.

And because he bypassed the terrible rituals and skipped the hardships to require this knowledge he was not scarred or disfigured. Rather, he was quite handsome, or would be in a few years.

Harry was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice himself losing focus on his mental block. The pull was oddly strong today for some reason. Harry found himself merging with Voldemort.

It took several moments for Harry to get his bearings, and then he slipped into Voldemort's mind, becoming one with it. He had done it so often there seemed to be a space designed specifically for him in Voldemort's mind.

The silence of the forest was what we first noticed. It was unnatural. It was the silence that announced the presence man to the wild. Only humans had that effect.

We drifted further looking for the disturbance. And there he was. A man dressed in black robes. He had a stick in his hand. Perfect. We moved forward and crashed through his weak mental barriers.

A wizard coming into our territory? Hmmm. One Mr Quirrell. Just the man for us. Take him. The man screamed in terror and pain at the attack. We applied pressure to the man's mind and slowly his resistance lessened.

Ha ha ha

We ravaged through his mind, scouring every corner. We found out he was a British wizard. A teacher at Hogwarts no less.

Ah what is this… interesting: a powerful artefact made by Nicholas Flamel is going to be stored in the school. The wizard did not know what it was. Mmmh. The only thing it could be was the philosopher's Stone.

Mmmh.

Then it came to us. This is marvellous stroke of luck. The philosopher's stone would have the power to forge a new body for us.

Fate is smiling down upon uss, yesss.

We must capture the stone before it reaches the safety of school. It would be much too well protected there. We scoured through the man's mind and discovered that the object was being stored in a vault in Gringotts.

Quite easy to break in there. We will have to come out of hiding. We have had enough of waiting for my servants to find us. We believe they abandoned us for dead even though we told them that Lord Voldemort can not die.

With one foul swoop we crushed Quirrell's core and took control of his will. We prepared our new dwelling place and made ourselves at home. Quirrell shook and trembled but there was nothing he could do against the onslaught.

Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort.

Harry pulled himself from Voldemort's mind. His head pounding from a headache. He steadied his breathing and slowly the pain faded. It was strange, but it seemed as he grew older and more independent, his connection with the Dark Lord hurt more. One day he may have to sever the connection totally, but for now it was beneficial to him. And damn if he would give it up.

Harry frowned. As much as he was confused about what his future held, he knew that there would be no future for him if Voldemort came to power. He would be one of the first to die… How unfortunate, but that would have to change. There was no way he could allow Voldemort to come back.

Harry recalled the letter from Dumbledore that had accompanied his Hogwarts admission letter. It had stated that the Hogwarts ground keeper Hagrid would collect him to buy his school supplies on the 31 of July, which happened to be his birthday.

Harry chuckled darkly. Must be the same oaf that I blamed the chamber incident on… Harry shook himself, no that was Voldemort. Not him. He was eleven.

AN: I have decided to keep chapters short. Hopefully the story will pick up quickly. Thanks to my reviewers. The more the better.

manwithasqueegee: Hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Later I may add some flashbacks as well.


	3. Chapter 2

July 30, 1991

The wind was gusty and the air was oddly dry for that time of the year. It was the type of day that the people of Privet Drive peeked out of their windows and wrinkled their noses disgustedly. In the distance a kite could be seen flying wildly around.

Harry stood boldly in front of his window and stared down at the street. It was ten past nine in the morning and Harry was miffed. The big oaf Hagrid was running forty minutes late.

The rumble of a large engine announced the arrival of a huge motorbike. The noise made many shades and curtains part along the street. It was not often that a motorcycle came through the quiet streets of Little Winging. The curious eyes widened in shock at the arrival of the biggest man they had ever seen. It would most likely be the talk of the Street for the next month or two. Before the man had even slowed to a complete stop in front of number four, Harry pricked his finger on his bedroom door and in a flash of blood ruins, stepped out the door and onto the patio.

The huge man, stared in shock at the once baby, before exclaiming loudly,

"Arry, 'ow are yeh lad?" before giving Harry a bone crushing hug.

Harry jerked violently at the contact and then stiffened. No one had touched him in years, let alone hugged him.

Finally the man let him go and Harry could breathe again but the man was still not finished; holding him at arms length, Hagrid gave him a thorough look over.

"My, ye 'ave growd."

Harry remained pokerfaced. The silent staring contest continued, Hagrid growing more uncomfortable by the second.

Suddenly, he gave a nervous cough, "Umh… well, lad…. Me name is 'Agrid… Oh, almos' forgot." Hagrid dug around in his large pocket and then pulled out a crudely rapped gift. "Happy Birthday 'Arry."

The insanely huge smile was stuck again on the huge man's face. Harry stared at the gift for a long while. The half-giant began to sweat. Finally, he reached forward and took the proffered gift. He might as well be friendly if he was going to live with the man at Hogwarts - at least as friendly as he could be without cursing the man.

Harry finally spoke, "I understand you are to take me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies." His cool tone, and emphasis on 'school supplies' cut through the half-giant's good mood like a guillotine through a soft neck.

"Umh, of course." The man patted his pockets nervously. "Well, we bes' be goin'."

The trip into London passed quickly which made Harry wonder about the motorcycle they had used; it had to be magically enhanced. He had to admit that the speed was enjoyable, but most of his view had been obscured by Hagrid's massive bulk.

Eventually the two entered the dump called the Leaky Caldron.

"Mornin' Hagrid. A bit early for your usual isn't it?" The barkeeper greeted jovially.

"Nah, I'm 'ere on business today Tom." He gave Harry what to him, must have been a gentle nudge forward but it sent Harry stumbling forward.

His muttering of 'blundering oaf' as he angrily straightened his robes was drowned out by the announcement. "By Merlin! It's Harry Potter!"

The bar instantly quieted. Harry slowly straightened and subconsciously moved into a defensive stance. Was he really that much of a legend? 'Pffh' he almost snorted at the stupidity of these people. They are just desperate for an idol and hero. The magical world is really lacking in that category.

He could not help but feel a little nervous as he looked around.

The thought of holding Hagrid under the crucio curse, helped him overcome it though.

Eventually an old man came forward. If you hug me old man I'll curse you through the afterlife. His unease was unwarranted.

"Congratulations young man." The old man stuck out his hand.

Slowly Harry forced himself to take it. After all, he had a façade to keep. Not that he was going to bend over backwards for it, but a slight compromise never killed anyone.

Acting nervous and bashful, Harry stuck his hand forward and shook it. Instantly the bar was a filled with a riot of noise including whistles, clapping, shouts of good will and toasting. Harry just wished for a wand to silence it all.

Thankfully, Hagrid's massive form was able to plough a path through the crowd to the passage leading into Diagon Alley. A quick tapping of bricks dissolved the wall showing a spectacular view of the busy magical CBD.

Hagrid's firm grip on his shoulder made Harry move into the crowded alley. With them, came a man with a purple turban over his head. Harry would have ignored the man but the solid stare that the man gave him caught Harry's attention. The man reminded him of someone.

Yes, he was the same man that Voldemort found and possessed in Albania: Mr Quirrell. Their gazes met and held for several seconds. Harry felt a slight mental probe touching his mind and cleared it against any attack.

"Would yeh mind lettin' us pass." Came Hagrid's annoyed voice. Quirrell and Harry lost their concentration and there gazes broke.

Harry could not help but let a smirk cross his face. As Hagrid pushed him passed Quirrell, Harry gave one final smirk back at the man, as if saying 'I know who you are; I defeated you remember'.

The shopping trip went smoothly. Harry bought his first year Hogwarts supplies and fine new robes for a variety of occasions. Getting a wand had been an interesting affair, as his eleven inch Hollywood wand with phoenix core did not give out any sparks. Rather it just felt right. Apparently he had enough control over his magic not to let the wand pull any magic out of him.

Also Hagrid bought him a fine Snowy Owl named Hedwig for which he was grudgingly thankful. Harry was beginning to realize that all he had learnt from Voldemort about the world was not all truth. Some people did not have to be manipulated and used as tools. People like Hagrid could actually be friends – though Harry did not quite know what that was- but he gathered that it was someone that supported you through life not to further their plans, but just because they could. Harry grinned. It did not mean he could not use the friendship to his advantage…

* * *

AN: I have read too many fics that take much too much time with banking/shopping etc etc. I am going to jump to Hogwarts sorting. If readers want me to fill this in-between with jabber-jabber, review and tell me.

* * *

The moon shone brightly on September the first. It's pale, yet glorious light over the Hogwarts Lake gave the evening a haunted look. The fleeting clouds across it just added that extra touch to make the evening more exciting.

The choppy water and small waves were disturbed by eleven small boats gliding across the lake. In the gloom and darkness a pleased and satisfied smile crossed Harry Potter's face. He was happy – a truly foreign feeling, but he was happy. This was what he had been waiting for years for.

His smile stretched wider as the slight breeze blew spray up into his face. A sudden realization hit him and he gasped.

He was free. Totally free! Nothing was stopping him. He had his whole life ahead of him. He had a place to stay. He had no expectations to meet. He was powerful.

To add to his pleasure, the boats broke through the concealment wards and a magnificent castle burst up into the night sky. Thousands and millions of lights glistened and flickered down upon the first years approaching the castle. The water itself seemed to come alive with reflections.

The oohs and ahs and squeals of excitement added to the joyful atmosphere. Then Harry remembered Dumbledore and his mood darkened. He concentrated and locked away his negative feelings in his mind. Damn if he would let a manipulative old man ruin his first day at Hogwarts.

Some forty bedraggled yet excited first years entered through the Great Hall doors of Hogwarts castle. It was time to be sorted. They had just received a speech by the deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall about the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff and what their different qualities were. It was interesting. Now the time had come to be sorted.

As they entered into the Great Hall, the water evaporated from there clothing – magic of course – and the warmth of the room was comforting. That comfort was not much when nerves are at work.

The hall was silent as the second through seventh years analyzed the new additions to the school. Then the comments and bets started on who would be sorted where. Each flaw in a first year was criticized, and each of the confident ones where marked with comments like – wait for the initiation.

The hall once again quieted as the Hogwarts sorting hat sang a solo about the school itself. All in all, Harry could see why Hogwarts was considered the most prestigious school in Europe.

"Abbot, Hannah."

And the sorting began as the first new student was called to the front under the watchful, critical eyes of the school. Her step faulted slightly but she continued. Onto the stool she sat, and McGonagall placed the old hat on her head.

Seconds later "HUFFLEPUFF" was shouted for all to hear followed by a roar of approval from the Hufflepuff table.

Finally "Potter, Harry" was called out. His public face in place, Harry walked confidently to the front. He hoped he was doing a better job of it than Draco Malfoy, a fellow first year from the wealthiest family in England.

The expectations and eagerness of the Hogwart's populace was tangible as they awaited their Savior's sorting.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat roared out as if it carried the greatest news in history.

Harry hopped of the stool and skipped rather childishly to the Slytherin table. The horror of the school was echoed in silence. The school seamed to wake up from their daze as Harry sat down next to Draco Malfoy, who was also sorted into Slytherin.

Instantly the hall was in pandemonium. The Gryffindor students stood up protesting the sorting, some were even on their chairs shouting. Slytherin, after a moments hesitation clapped hysterically. Several older students stood up to slap Harry on the back and congratulate him on being sorted into the greatest of the four houses.

Eventually, the last first year was sorted the headmaster gave a short speech about staying out of the Forbidden Forest and the third floor corridor. He then said some insane words and the much expected food appeared for the feast.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said Draco and offered his hand to Harry. "As your parents were both Gryffindor you probably need some help. Stay with me, and I will show you the finer details of Slytherin.

Harry slowly finished chewing. Harry let Draco's hand hang in the air while he contemplated. From Voldemort's memories Harry knew Lucius Malfoy (Draco's father) very well as he was Voldemort's right hand man and lover.

Harry took another bite of his roast chicken wing. Accepting Draco's hand would mean he would be under Draco in the Slytherin Hierarchy. That went against Harry's very nature. He liked to be in control. He fancied himself the silent leader. The one who called all the shots behind the scenes. Yes! It was perfect. Draco would be his face.

Harry smirked and gripped Draco's hand and gave it slow solid shake, their eyes never leaving the other's.

Then Harry leaned forward and whispered in Draco's ear. "We will talk… later."

Smirking widely as sat back in his chair he looked at his fellow first years and slowly took the proffered hands.

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Theodore Nott"

"Blaise Zabini."

While he was busy he missed Draco's speculative expression. He was not so confident of his position as leader anymore, even though his father expected him to rise to the top of the slytherins; he looked forward to their 'talk' but feared the outcome. Harry knew how to play the political game it seemed.

Also watching the exchange was a fearful Albus Dumbledore, an angry Severus Snape and a thoughtful Quirrell/Voldemort.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers.

Amariposa: I changed the last chapter slightly. I hope it is slightly clearer. However, I did not go into detail how or why Quirrel is there.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hierarchy

The slytherin common room was the picture of wealth and prestige. The walls were paneled with dark, almost black wood edged in silver trim. The leather couches were huge and set in a semicircle about the fire place. On the far wall were two bookshelves packed with tomes and scrolls of all sizes.

According to Draco, one of the many doors off the common room led to a dueling chamber. As all the slytherin students filed in from the feast, Harry's eyes were drawn up to a massive crystal chandelier that hung suspended in mid air near the ceiling.

"Boom!" The sound of the slytherin entrance slamming squelched all conversation. Severus Snape, the head of the Slytherin house and potions master of Hogwarts entered the room like a wraith. The scowl on his face made many students fidget nervously. The head of house stormed forward and began pacing in front of the fire place.

Harry noted that all the couches were occupied by the older students and the younger ones sat on stools or study tables. As there was no space to sit, the first years remained standing. Blaise Zabini had tried to sit on a chair but a third year pulled a wand on him. It quickly solved the slight dispute of rank.

A clearing throat caught everyone's attention and the house focused on Professor Snape who had come to a halt in front of the blazing fire. His cold black eyes circled the room scanning each and every student individually. He would either sneer or nod slightly in acknowledgment depending on how the student stood with the man.

Eventually his gaze fell on Draco Malfoy. "Ah, Draco. I am pleased to see you here." Said the Severus with a slight smile and a nod. Out the corner of his mouth, Draco explained to Harry that Severus Snape was his godfather.

Harry studied the man thoughtfully. He had been one of Voldemort's faithful death eaters till the end. His potion skills were a given extra to the dark lord's forces. Harry wondered how Dumbledore, the leader of the light forces could allow a man like this into his school. Harry made a note to look into the matter.

The potion master's sneer increased to full force as he took in Harry. "Ah Potter, our new celebrity."

Harry frowned. What had he done? "Yes sir?"

"I wonder what your lovely Gryffindor parents would say about their precious son becoming a slimy Slytherin." The words oozed out the man's mouth mockingly.

This was uncalled for. Harry's hand twitched. He longed to curse the man. Outwardly he remained calm and collected. His anger was held back through occlumency.

"My parents say nothing Professor. They are dead as you must know." Replied Harry coolly. The other first years stepped away from Harry as the tension grew.

Anger flared behind Severus' eyes but he disguised it quickly and turned away.

"Slytherins, old and new," he began, "You are in the house of the cunning. The house where leaders are born. We stop at nothing to reach our goals. We may fight and have disagreements; but outside these doors we stand together.

I will note who the trouble makers are. You do not want to step out of line." He said the last bit staring fixedly at Harry.

With that Severus Snape stormed out the Slytherin common room, robes billowing in his wake.

"Well that went well." Commented Draco sarcastically.

"I wonder what his problem is." Answered Harry, disapproval etched onto his face.

There short conversation was abruptly stopped when three large seventh years loomed over them. The leader of the three made a quick hand signal. In a flash, Harry saw several well positioned Slytherins draw their wands and tap them on the portraits that lined the walls.

Harry scanned the walls. All seven of the portraits including the one of Salazar Slytherin himself were frozen in place.

The first years' attention was again brought to the three in front of them. "Now," said one, "The headmaster likes to eavesdrop you see and the portraits report back to him. But now," the seventh year drew his wand and pointed it menacingly at the first years. "We can give you the proper talk, without outside interference."

Sniggers and chuckles filled the room. The entire house was watching the 'initiation' of the first years intently.

"I am Henry Mallory. Undisputed king of Slytherin. Punishments will be decided by me. Disobey my orders and you will be punished. Get out of line and you will be punished. Piss me of and you will be punished. Get my drift?"

All of them nodded except Harry and Draco. Instantly wands from what seemed like Mallory's body guards were trained on them.

Mallory smirked. Then he turned knowingly to the room and announced. "These two, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter will be the next leaders. They are fearless and defiant." He turned back to Harry and Draco.

"Listen here, I will have my eye on you two. Draco, you may have a wealthy family to back you up, but get in my way and your days in Slytherin will be hell, Understood." Draco nodded briefly but still held a dignified pose."

"Potter, as our head of house so wisely put it, 'our new celebrity'. You have few friends in Slytherin. Watch your back. I would like to see how a Gryffindor will stand among the cunning."

Harry did not nod or show any reaction at being singled out. There was no way he would be bullied. He had never been bullied, and never would be. His memories of Tom Riddle were enough to make him resent any authority.

"Now," continued Mallory, "Sleeping arrangements are as follows. I and my friends have the single rooms. You can fight among yourselves for the rest. There are seven single rooms; seven double rooms and the rest have to bunk in the dorms."

"What about the girls," squeaked Millicent Bulstrode, a first year sorted into Slytherin. Mallory sneered at her. "Fight for your rooms or open your legs and get a male to fight for you."

You are dismissed. Instantly, wands were drawn, arguments and threats were shouted about who got what room. Some students backed away from stronger ones. In other areas students were exchanging spells. It was chaos. The first years including Harry stared wide eyed at the ferocity of some battles for the best sleeping quarters. Harry noted that Mallory and his sidekicks were standing in front of one door that led to the single quarters laughing uproariously at the chaos. His group consisted of four seventh year boys, one sixth year, and two seventh year girls.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him toward the single rooms.

"Are you crazy, Potter!" he squealed. "You are going to get yourself killed."

Harry smirked as Draco yanked himself away, falling over himself in his haste to scramble away.

Harry drew his wand and approached a door next to Mallory. It was not the door leading to the single quarters, but the door that was reserved for the Slytherin headboy or girl. This year, the headboy was a Gryffindor and the headgirl was a Ravenclaw. Voldemort had been headboy in his time and had used the room. As he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin he was privy to the parseltongue override password that allowed access to all Slytherin rooms.

Harry cast a silencing spell around him and hissed "/Greatest of the four/" at the door handle. The door opened smoothly. He was about to enter when a firm grip spun him around. It was Mallory

"Potter! What do you think you are doing? This is reserved for…"

"…Me I guess." Cut in Harry smirking. Mallory was about to lose his temper but the room's interior stopped him. He swept past Harry and stood in wonder in the middle of the room. It was magnificent. A green and silver carpet, woven with fabulous designs of snakes dominated the center of the room. The double four-poster bed also was green and silver. On each of the four posts beautiful animals were carved. One was the head of a badger representing the Hufflepuff house, one was the head of an eagle representing the Ravenclaw house, one was the head of a lion representing Gryffindor house. The fourth and last post extended higher than the rest and had a silver snake wrapped around it. Its head was drawn back as if it was ready to strike.

In one corner was a massive study desk. There was also a door leading off into a bathroom.

Mallory spun to face Harry. "How did you get in here?" he demanded. Harry smirked. "Why it is my room, Mallory."

Not liking Harry's tone one bit he sent a red beam of magic flying at Harry. A simple stunner. Harry batted it away easily, but he felt his temper rising. The chipper mood that had dominated his evening faded and was replaced by a cold dangerous mask.

"This is my room Mallory. Now get out!" he hissed. The last bit escaped in a half English half parseltongue. Mallory, still slightly stunned by the ease with which Harry batted away his stunner took a moment to register what Harry said.

Not wanting to loose face Mallory continued the duel. "Reducto!" he aimed it at the ground in front of Harry blasting up pieces of stone floor into Harry's face. Harry's anger boiled. How dare Mallory defy him!

"Dicondicule!" he whispered dangerously. A twin beam of blue magic spun out of Harry's wand. They warped outward and then curved inward to approach from two directions.

Mallory dived forward under them, and threw up a shield to block a pain hex that Harry had cast. This was not a friendly and amateur duel, where one casts a spell and then waits to see what happens. This was a real duel.

Mallory stood up slowly from the floor. He expected to see a smirking first year, but Potter was not there. He was standing to the side in a strategic position, his back facing the wall. He was not smirking. His face was blank, but his eyes were glowing with anger.

Harry whispered dangerously, "Don't curse me without good provocation. Even then I advise you not to pull a wand on me. Do you understand the words 'get out' or must I help you?"

Mallory stood his ground. A quick glance showed that his friends were filing in through the door, their wands trained on Harry. He motioned with his hand, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Harry. Six silently cast curses flew at Harry from the door.

Harry brought his wand down in a wide arc, a similar wand movement as when he batted away the stunner, just bigger. The six curses were batted away like flies and flew straight at Mallory.

The seventh year's eyes widened in shock before he was struck. However he had also cast an incarcerous jinx. It hit Harry full on.

Harry's arms and legs were quickly bound together and a gag wrapped over his mouth. The tight ropes prevented him from completing the wand movements to counter the ropes.

Bloody fool. How could I lose? Some dueler I am. A small voice in the back of his mind muttered that it was his first time, but he new that that was no excuse to lose to mere students.

Mallory's sidekicks warily approached Harry while the girls tended to Mallory. He did not look in good shape. From the amount of blood on his face, his nose appeared broken from the blast into the desk. He was stunned and tied up. Even so, his body was twitching from some or other pain curse.

Harry stared up at the boys approaching his position on the floor. They looked a bit at a loss at what to do without their leader. An angry screech halted them in their tracks and an angry blur of girl raced in front of them to glare down at Harry.

"Look what you have done!" she screamed. Harry's eyes darted over to Mallory and returned to the crazy bitch in front of him. His eyes were cold and indifferent.

Finally his anger at being helpless on the floor overcame him and he released a bout of raw magic. His bonds tore and the people surrounding him were blasted back. He jumped up, adrenalin pumping and stumbled. Raw magic drew a lot of magic to accomplish even the simplest tasks. He pointed a slightly shaky wand at the Mallory and banished him out the door. One by one, the bodies were thrown unceremoniously out the door.

He then slammed the door with a resounding thud. Confident that no one could come in unless they spoke parseltongue, and even then they needed the correct password, Harry went to the bed to lie down. He was miffed and tired. In a few years he would be able to perform several power rituals, but now he was still a bit young.

Harry closed his eyes tiredly. While he slept his trunk and belongings appeared at the foot of the bed. It had been a hectic first day at Hogwarts. Even so, Harry felt at home. For the first time he dreamed of the future. And yes it was ambitious, but he was a Slytherin. He would be the king of Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: Hope you all can say so far so good. Thanks to my reviewers. I try to keep my authors notes as short as possible so I will not reply to each review.

However, **THIS WILL NOT BE A HARRY SLASH STORY**. I am sorry I gave that impression. Voldy may be slash, but Harry will not be. There are enough Dark!Harry slash already fics. I plan for it to be a Harry-tries-to-get-the-trickiest-girl-in-Hogwarts fic.

Feel free to send me ideas


	5. Summary

IMPORTANT

PLEASE READ

* * *

Well I have had a complete change of heart about this fic and it has made me change my plan entirely.

Firstly, this will be the last chapter of Harry's first year. I may come back to it, once I have completed the story and finish Harry's first through third year.

I am not happy with such a young Harry (even though he is old in mind) and thus I am going to jump a few years. I will skip this first, second and third year. The story will CONTINUE from Harry's FOURTH YEAR.

I apologise to those readers who were looking forward to the 'fun with Quirrell'.

This is a summary of what happens in the years I am going to jump. It is important to read it to understand what is happening.

Note: I may come back to these skipped years in the future.

So far: Harry has absorbed most of Voldemort's knowledge. He has decided to come to Hogwarts – this is where I have ended.

**Note that this is a Dark Lord Harry fir and will remain that way.**

* * *

First Year:

Harry keeps tabs on Quirrell, while he establishes his hold on the Slytherin house. He earns the respect of several powerful students in Slytherin. Harry takes Draco on as his apprentice, and trains him in the mind arts.

Draco is Harry's right hand man.

Outside of the Slytherin house, it appears that Draco is the leader of the first through third years of the Slytherins, but is ignored by the older students (this changes as Draco gets older.)

Harry enters Voldemort's mind and discovery's the secrets to get to the philosopher's stone. While Quirrell is held under suspicion by Snape and is unable to get to the Stone, Harry steals it first.

He makes magical replica of the stone which he smashes along with the Mirror Erise. The smashed replica is enough to make Dumbledore and Voldemort think the stone is lost. Harry stores the stone away to use in the future when he starts to age.

Summer Vacation:

Harry returns to the Dursleys, his slaves. About this time, a powerful mercenary comes to the field. His services are expensive, but as the people that hire him say, "He is good. Perhaps the best."

This Mercenary operates mainly in Europe and quickly, this unknown man becomes a wanted man. For the records he is known as: The Shade, as his face is always obscured and his eyes, if they are visible are Killing curse green.

* * *

Second Year:

Voldemort, using his diary and Ginny Weasley takes control of Salazar's Basilisk; but as Ginny is not of Slytherin blood, she loses control of the great beast. The serpent kills several students and then takes Ginny down into the chamber of secrets.

Harry follows, kills the basilisk, and saves Ginny. He claims a life debt from her, and using his knowledge of Dark Magic, twists her debt and makes her a slave to him.

His first order is never to reveal himself to anyone and to live normally until he decides otherwise.

2nd Summer:

Once again, the mercenary is for hire in Europe. He is highly trained, and highly feared – and in high demand. His suspected age is thirty-five, but that is just speculation. One thing that can be said about him is, he gets the job done, and keeps his gob shut.

* * *

Third year:

In Slytherin, Harry's word is law. Nobody crosses him. Outside the house, Draco is slightly feared. Harry is the calm storm that is never disturbed.

The headline news is that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. The minister of magic orders dementors to patrol the school.

Harry finds Black on the school grounds and corners him. Black tells Harry that he is his Godfather and that he is trying to catch Peter Pettigrew who is hiding at Hogwarts. Sirius wants to be freed of all charges so he can look after Harry.

Harry is not pleased with this idea, and curses Sirius with the blackest of magics, the soul controller curse. He then feeds Sirius to the head Dementor.

Once the Dementor swallowed Sirius' soul, Harry uses his curse to take enslave the dementor for a ritual.

In the chamber of secrets, Harry performs the ritual with the Dementor, and gains several dementor qualities, including the dementor aura if he desires.

3rd Summer:

The Mercenary returns, but is known more as an assassin. He is more deadly than before. The Shade's killing curse green eyes are now known to flicker with a black light.

My story continues from here. The forth year: Triwizard tournament.

Hope you are in suspense.


	6. Year4 Chapter 1

Shade shrugged on his travelling cloak and looked into the mirror to make sure everything was in order. It was time to return to England for his fourth year at Hogwarts. A pity really. Life as the Shade was pretty fun - and it came with many bonuses.

The adrenalin of battle was the greatest thing yet for him.

It was the 29th of August. Three days before September the first when Harry had to get to the platform nine and three quarters.

Harry patted his pockets one last time to make sure that he had everything. Drawing his wand he cast an analysis charm on himself to make sure that nothing was on him that he did not sanction. It was a part of his life as the Shade.

He was never fully trusted by any employer. And his past was totally unknown, even to the most powerful syndicates. This caused many "hunters" to be set on him - employers wanting to find out where he went and most importantly, who he was?

His analysis revealed one object that was not his. Harry pulled out a small stone. Oh yes, it was the stone from his latest employer.

Harry frowned. The stone was red. It was not supposed to be red. Red meant that he was needed. Slightly pissed off, Harry marched out of his hotel room, returned the key at the desk and apparated away. He appeared silently in the study of his Employer.

A handsome, middle aged man sat at his desk writing fervently on parchment. His receding hairline, revealed a bald head that was shining out from the dim lighting.

Harry cleared his throat loudly.

With a loud exclamation, the man jumped out of his chair and fired a stunner from his wand. Harry dispersed it easily. He did not reflect it, as that would have sent it into one of the many valuable books on the shelves.

Harry stepped forward into the light drawing his hood back. He smirked at the shaken man in front of him, his eyes pulsing menacingly.

"Oh, it's you Shade," the man said finally and lowered his quivering wand.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"N-n-no. Y-yes. No. No I wasn't. Damn it Shade. How did you get in here?" he demanded.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it to the now angry man that had fallen back into his cushioned desk chair. "Tricks of the trade Mister; now why have you summoned me? I do not take kindly to having my time wasted."

The man huffed angrily. "I am not mister, I am- "

"I do not care who you are. I have completed my job. And now you have called me again. Unless you have a very good reason for calling me I may just break my side of the bargain and kill you in your cosy manor!"

The man paled and then shook his head in resignation. "Pull up a seat. There are some drinks in the cabinet if you're interested."

Harry pulled up a seat, but declined the drink.

"Shade, I have another job for you to do-" Harry cut him off again, "I told you I am busy for the next several months on another job. I am not available from tomorrow."

"Damn it Shade. I will pay double whatever these other crowds are coughing up. Just hear me out." He asked, almost pleadingly.

Harry raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I'm listening'.

"Thank you. I want you to get me a book of vampire magic from the Gredarian Family. It is vital to-"

"I am not interested in what you want to do with it, though I assume it is to weaken the only advantage that the Gredarian family has over you. Tell me the wheres and hows of the operation and I will see what I can do." Said Harry abruptly.

"As you wish Shade. I think the book is kept in the Gredarian Castle. I doubt it would be in the library, but otherwise I have no clue as to where it would be. But that is why I want you to do this operation. You are the best in the field. And with this delicate task, discretion is most important. If it is found out that an assassin was hired to steal the book I am sure there will be huge inquiries. With you, I can be sure that no traces will be left behind. I always wonder how you leave no traces."

Harry stood up. "That is not for you to know. Now, you want me to steal this book for you. There are a few ways I could do this.

First, I could take the book and destroy the castle to make it look as if the book has been lost. Or I could take the book and leave a fake. Or I could just take the book. It all depends on what effect you want with the book being taken, for the books absence will be noted immediately. Of course, destroying the castle will cost you greatly. More than you can afford."

The man look affronted at Harry's jab. "Name your price."

Harry's grinned evilly, "I want your daughter."

The man coughed violently, "W-what! God man. You are insane!"

Harry darted forward and leaned menacingly over the desk. He released some of his Dementor aura. "Remember mister who you are dealing with!" he hissed, eyes growing dark.

Stuttering, Harry's employer backed away. "F-fine. Umh. Just get me the book. Leave no traces."

Harry nodded abruptly. "Very well, I will have your precious book within the month," he held up his hand to stall the man's protests. "I told you, I am busy. I will be doing this job on my off time. It will cost you 100 000 galleons if you want it done within the week. Now like I said. If you wait until next year, I will do this job for 10 000 galleons. But as my time is little, the highest bidder gets my wand."

The man sneered at Harry, "You know Shade, I despise people like you." Harry smirked back. "Someone has to do the dirty work for rich and lazy Lords."

The man reddened but got on with business. "100 000 galleons for a job done within the week."

"Forty thousand upfront." Stated Harry calmly. He raised his wand at the man's protests.

Harry apparated away forty thousand Galleons heavier.

A dark shadowy image of a man appeared in a side street of Knockturn alley, England. He had just come from Germany.

It was dusk, and side streets were dark. Harry tripped slightly over a drunkard and just barely restrained himself from cursing the man.

Harry had become a cold blooded killer over the past few years, but he tried to restrain himself in his own country.

Harry stalked down the street, the few people that were out, scampered out of his way. After the third person almost fainted Harry realised that his Dementor aura was still leaking out and reined it in.

At the cleaner side of Knockturn Alley, Harry entered a Bar/Brothel. He had some unreleased stress and good rough sex was an excellent way to welcome himself back into the country. And in his Shade form he was rather the bad ass handsome villain type. It was strange how people always look their roles in life. Harry was currently under a heavy glamour cast over his potion-induced older self.

Harry's six foot form filled the bar room's door. His black robes blew softly in the wind. He stood just long enough to attract attention before he strode toward the bar. He had to admit to himself that he was quite vain. But Voldemort had been too. It was part of being the handsome villain.

Harry slammed a galleon down on the bar, caught the barkeeper's attention and ordered a firewhisky."

A large mug was place in front of him. The barkeeper analysed him critically as Harry gulped down a drink. "I've seen you round before."

Harry gave a noncommittal grunt and turned away from the man. His eyes scanned the crowd for potential threats.

As he thought about his latest assignment and how he was going to accomplish it while at Hogwarts, Harry felt soft cool hands slide over his shoulders and down his chest. Soft lips were pressed against his neck.

"Hey mister. Want to think about something else for the night?" a soft female voice purred seductively into his ear. Harry finished the last of his whisky in one final draft, turned and kissed the woman full on the lips.

"That's why I came here, luv." he murmured as he stood up, his hand trailing down the twenty year old's lithe body and coming to rest on her butt.

The woman smiled at Harry, grinding herself against him as she led him to her room.

Harry rose early, much to his Naline's displeasure. Harry looked down at the exhausted woman on the bed. He dressed quickly and placed a several galleons on the bed side. Naline smiled lazily up at him. "Come back anytime stud. I'll ride you for free if I have to."

Harry leaned over and squeezed one of Naline breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure. He kissed her passionately and then apparated away in the middle of it. He loved doing that. Turning his woman on and then leaving them dry. Harry laughed manically as he arrived in his bedroom at number four Privet Drive.

Harry worked quickly and efficiently. He threw of his rumpled clothing and gulped down the antidote for his aging potion. A quick finite on his face later, and Harry Potter stood naked to the world. Harry laughed. Life was good.

A faint twinge in his scar reminded Harry that life was busy too. But then, without it, he would be bored. So, Harry changed and got ready to go to Diagon Alley. He had wanted to ask Draco Malfoy to buy his school supplies, but that would have raised far too many unwanted questions. So, Harry stormed out of his room.

"Petunia. Breakfast."

A flustered, half dressed Petunia Dursley darted out of her bedroom to make her Lord breakfast before she was punished. In the kitchen, Petunia bustled busily around. Harry stood in the middle of it smiling evilly. He loved to make her as nervous and anxious as possible. Her surface thoughts were screaming absolute hatred at him, but she could do nothing about it.

The pan clattered one last time, and Harry reached out a hand and grabbed Petunia around the waist. One thing about leaving a woman high and dry was that it left you high and dry as well. And here was a half naked woman bustling around you. One thing that Harry had forced down his slaves throats was nourishing and beauty potions. Petunia was actually a very beautiful woman.

Harry was a Lord, so in his own home he liked to have good looking and well to do slaves about him.

Petunia stiffened in Harry's grasp and struggled weekly. She had to do what her master wanted. Harry was about to slide her bra off when the front doorbell chimed.

"Oh fuck." He waved his wand at the food and it faded out of existence. Harry immediately felt his stomach fill. It was a handy spell for people who were in a rush. The only thing was that one did not get the satisfaction of actually eating the food.

Harry stalked out the kitchen, subconsciously adopting his Shade personality's most intimidating walk. He threw the door open and glared at the offender.

A pretty young woman with bright pink hair stood on the patio. "Yes?!" demanded Harry.

The woman was slightly taken aback, but she recovered quickly, proving to Harry that she had a mission in mind. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Said Harry annoyed but resignedly.

The woman's huge and quite pretty smile returned. "I am auror Tonks. I-" Harry cut her off. He was good at cutting people off. He had quite a nasty temperament. "What does the ministry want now?"

Tonks faltered slightly at the angry young man in front of her. "Umh, I-I have been sent to escort you to Diagon Alley-"

"What! I am not a Baby."

The auror made placating hand motions and then began again in a forced calm tone "Mr Potter, there were Death Eater attacks at the Quidditch World Cup held just the other day. I have been assigned the task of making sure you remain unharmed and unmolested when you go to Diagon Alley."

Harry took a calming breath. The news of a death eater attack was a bit of a surprise. "What makes you think I have not already bought my Hogwarts Supplies?"

The auror looked slightly sheepish as she answered. "The ministry and Dumbledore have wards that check when you have left the perimeter. You have not left Little Winging all Summer."

Harry let a flicker of anger cross his features to fit in with his character façade – The short tempered boy-who-lived. Harry knew all about the wards, but there was nothing he could do about them without alerting the ministry and Dumbledore. However he had fooled them anyhow by placing a vile of his blood and magic essence in his room. Every week he would recharge it. Apparently it had worked well.

"Very well, Auror Tonks. I suppose the day could be most enjoyable if you accompany me everywhere." Harry stressed the word everywhere and gave the auror a suggestive wink as he looked her up and down. Harry thanked the gods that he looked older than he actually was. His ritual with the dementor made him lose his boyish smooth skin. It made his flirting all the more fun.

Auror Tonks looked a little put out by his forwardness. But she had a job to do. And besides, she already had a boyfriend. Someone that was older and more mature than a mere Hogwart's teenager. She voiced this fact to Harry.

Harry made a sad face and then in a flash – aided by magic of course – Harry swept Tonks off her feet. Before she could recover her shock, Harry had laid her on the lawn and was sitting on top of her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing! Get off me." she screeched. Harry idly examined his fingernails and then almost bored looking, gazed down at the auror's helpless position. He had used some magic to make her resisting movements difficult. She had destroyed his fun with his aunt, so he may as well have his way with her.

"Oh there you are. I must say, by the way you made it sound, I thought it would have been a little harder to get you. But you are a rather easy catch."

"Get off me. You Idiot. Get off." She screeched again as she tried but failed to reach her wand.

Harry drew some of his magic into his hand and touched her neck with it. It was sex magic. Designed to give great amounts of pleasure.

The auror's struggles lessened as Harry trailed his fingers up her jaw line and gently over her lips. There eyes locked. Harry's where cold and hard. Tonks' were full of desire.

"You see," murmured Harry softly as he slowly bent down to kiss her. "There is no reason to resist. You are doing nothing wrong by letting go."

There lips met. Tonks eyes closed and she moaned as Harry slipped his other had under her shirt.

"What is going on here?" Demanded and unknown but authoritative voice.

Harry jumped up, once again very annoyed. Damn it. It was a police officer. Little Winging had quite strict rules about morality. And semi lovemaking on the front lawn was not something that the people would tolerate. Harry glanced around and caught several neighbour's disgusted but curious gazes peeking out their windows.

"Nothing officer. Sorry we will leave." He apologised. It was best not to raise a fuss. The officer grunted and turned to walk on. "I have my eye on you." He called over his shoulder.


	7. Year4 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry waited patiently as Tonks prepared to apparate with him to the leaky cauldron. Apparently after the Death eater attacks the direct apparition into Diagon Alley was closed off. It forced people to enter the street either through Knockturn Alley or the leaky cauldron.

With an echoing clap the pair disappeared. They had to wait for several seconds in the apparition void to allow for other wizards to enter the small apparition point. A most unpleasant wait it was, but Harry had to give credit to the creator. It was an incredible bit of charms and ruins work.

As they entered three aurors in bright red robes scanned the two. Harry felt himself angrier by the second. Of course, outwardly he was calm, but he was not used to being stuck or under someone else's control. And being under Tonks' charge was getting under his skin. If it was not for her minor auror occlumency barriers he might just have left her with a day full of memories, dumped her, and apparated to Knockturn alley.

They even had to wait in a queue to get through the brick wall into Diagon alley. Apparently the wall only allowed three people through before it closed and the brick code had to be entered in again to open it.

A sound of cursing and swearing mixed with howls of pain brought a smile to Harry's lips. Someone tried to sneak through and the wall closed on him.

"It is not funny," accused Tonks.

Harry smirked down at her. "And why not Luv," he asked loudly, gaining the attention of all those around. To emphasize the 'luv' part he put his arm round her shoulders possessively. He had to admit to himself that Tonks' character and manner amused him enough for him to consider her worthy of his attention. Later he may even give her the honour of being under his protection.

Tonks shrugged violently to get rid of his arm.

"Aw, come on. Don't say you are embarrassed." He said, feigning hurt. The comment of young love near them sent Tonks over the edge.

"Will you just shut up! I am not your girlfriend! I am just doing my job."

If it was possible, Harry's smile widened even more. It was a strange smile for his eyes remained cold, but it was good enough to fool even him.

"We shall see my dear… we shall see." He answered her short speech consolingly. Before she could get angry again he cut her off. "Ah, our turn. His wand appeared in his hand and he tapped the correct sequence of bricks and stepped through the wall.

"So, where are we off to Tonks? I was hoping you would be my guide through these awful crowds."

Tonks looked at him exasperatedly. This teenager had her floored. He managed to rile her up - HER. The nonchalant metamorphmagus. Damn him. His understanding pleased smile was enough to drive her up the wall… And something gave her the feeling he was in her mind reading her thoughts. She slammed up her occlumency barriers as best she could. A small twitch of his eye's irises was all that told her that her feeling was true. But was that just her believing the worst of the boy-who-lived?

Her suspicions grew; something was off about him. All his actions. It looked like a façade. His manner of talking. His eyes never really looked like they should.

She was a metamorphmagus. It had taken her years to learn the art. She had talent yes, but she still had to learn and study peoples reactions, expressions and movements. That included tiny facial twitches to lumbering walks.

Something told her this Harry was fake; or at least the one the world sees was fake.

Harry brought her out of her musings. "Are you going to just stand there and gawk at the famous me or are you going to lead me?"

Tonks nodded her head and then walked toward the apothecary. Again she pondered. That response by Harry was very good. It was a direct answer to her unspoken question of his facade. He had to have a facade as he was famous… again that feeling - he was in her mind. There she felt it! Him drawing out. She spun on her heel and fixed him with a death glare.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed low and dangerously. "Get out of my head!"

Harry placed a slightly confused expression on his face and took a small overly nervous step back. "What's wrong now?"

Tonks was not fooled. Damn it. He was still in her head. She just knew it. The way he was looking at her. He was good.

Harry smirked at her and stepped forward. He applied pressure on her shield and pushed trusting thoughts into her mind. "Now my dear," he said smoothly and kindly, "Let's go to the apothecary. I just need to do my shopping and then we can talk at home."

Tonks' anger left her and she nodded giving him a faint apologetic smile. For some reason Tonks knew that he was manipulating her, but she could not help but trust him. He would not hurt her. He was after all, the boy who lived. No need to be suspicious of him.

Harry smiled as his manipulations influencing her mind. Nymphadora Tonks was sharp. She had an excellent mind and her reasoning… it was flawless and she was a metamorphmagus to boot. Harry still perused her thoughts as they walked. The more Harry looked the more Harry liked of what he saw. Some peoples minds just made him nauseous, but Tonks' mind… He had to have her. She would be an excellent resource in his forces. And on top of it she was hot.

The shopping went quickly and smoothly - if you ignore the other shoppers, that is. Thankfully he only had to get the Hogwarts books and potions. They encountered no one of importance so after two hours Tonks and Harry appeared in the back yard of number four Privet Drive. It was only ten in the morning.

"Do you want a cup of coffee before you return to the ministry?" offered Harry as he dumped his items on the kitchen table. Petunia would take it up to his room.

"No I-" the clink of cups cut off her reply and Tonks sighed. She had no will of her own in his presence. She just had to have a cup of coffee with him. "Yes please, that would be nice."

Harry smiled, satisfied. He had her. He had been busy the entire time in her head and his work had paid off. She liked him now. That kind of mind manipulation would only ever work if her mind was compatible with his and if she was not totally adverse to the idea of being friends or more. He just sped up the process and helped her along. His spells would only be broken if she ever felt betrayed by him, but he would make sure she remained happy.

Harry soon got fed up with waiting for the kettle to boil so he pulled out his wand and the water boiled instantly. Coffee was soon steaming in two mugs. "One or two spoons sugar?"

"Two thanks." She answered quizzically. "How can you do magic out of school?"

Harry smiled superiorly. "I cast a thin finite ward around the house. Any magic sensors of the ministry can't get a magic reading. I have only ever received one warning for using an underage magic. My letter said I had cast a Finite Incantatum. If only they knew."

Harry handed her one of the mugs and then gently pulled her by the wrist to the lounge. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Would you betray me?" he answered rhetorically, but she shook her head slightly anyway.

Harry sat down, pulling Tonks with him onto the couch. Soon they were cuddling – or at least Tonks' was. Harry did not cuddle. He had no real desire to. That did not stop him from allowing others to cuddle him. That was one side affect of his Dementor ritual. He lost his ability to feel the emotion of love. Everything was muffled. But Harry did enjoy Tonks' emotions. He stayed in her mind enjoying her thoughts and feelings. His ulterior motive was to establish himself in her thoughts.

"What is being an auror like?" asked Harry conversationally.

"Tonks' picked her head off his shoulder and gave him a look that said 'do I have to talk?'. Harry chuckled.

After glimpsing her mug of coffee he burst out laughing. "What now?" She huffed as she sat up.

Harry pointed. Tonks' cup was angled such that only magic could have been preventing the coffee from pouring out. Tonks sheepishly straightened it and then took a sip. Harry decided he liked Tonks. Especially when she looked sheepish.

"What did you do to me, Harry?" Tonks asked nervously. A few hours ago she was angry and annoyed with him, a total stranger, and now she was cuddling and drinking coffee with him.

Harry took a long slow sip of coffee as he thought of his reply. He settled on a half truth that placed him in a good light.

"I decided I liked you Tonks." He said finally, turning his full gaze on her. "People I like end up liking me. It is an honour that you are lucky to have. Having me as a friend has many advantages that you would never understand."

He turned back to his coffee thinking. "My life is complex. I like it, but it is boring without others in it. Friends" He left out the bit that the 'others' he preferred as minions – a trait that had been amplified with his ritual with the head dementor.

Harry reached across and pried Tonks' mug from her fingers and placed it on the table along with his. Tonks was totally entranced by the magic in Harry's eyes. She knew it was magic and that it was manipulating her but she did not care. It was just too good to be near him. Harry ran a hand up her bare arm sending tendrils of power through his fingers.

Tonks gasped. It was so good. His hands ended up outlining her face and the curves of her lips. Slowly he pulled her in for a kiss. Harry entered her mind so that he could enjoy her pleasure. If he did not he would give in to his desire to dominate her. This was the only way that he knew to prevent himself from losing his control like Voldemort had.

Being a part of Voldemort had taught him much. He did not want Voldemort's life. It had far too few pleasures and Voldemort was controlled by his emotions instead of the other way round.

Harry wanted to enjoy all of life. Dark and light. Power and pleasure. Love if he could. But he guessed that he could never love anyone. He was too far into dark magic and its rituals. However Harry could feel those emotions of love through others.

And so Harry basked in Tonks feelings of trust, comfort, protection… and utter bliss.

To be continued...

* * *

AN Thanks to my reviewers.

Fire from above: About the summaries of first second and third year. I may just take you up and write snippets. Do you think I should write the snippets as flash backs of write them in the actual summary section?

Readers: I will be very inconsistent with my updates. I can only write when I feel like it and even then, sometimes I just don't have the time - I am studying mechanical engineering. It is currently 2am so I am knackered. Forgive me some minor mistakes, but otherwise I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.


	8. Year4 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hogwarts Express

Kings Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three quarters, was as busy and chaotic as ever. Harry had to dodge several fast moving – and probably out of control – luggage trolleys before he made it safely to an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He had half an hour before departure time. Luckily he was well known around the school and his reputation kept irritating fellow students from his compartment – naturally the locking charm on the door helped some.

He could be alone for the journey. It was the way he liked it.

Harry pulled out a book and began to read. The Study of Controlled Magic and its Dispersion Effects in High and Low Magical Energy Zones – by P. V. Angel. It was a most interesting read. Of course it was disguised as a sixth year Arithmancy book. He had chosen a sixth year text book so as to have a believable excuse if confronted about his knowledge in certain subjects. Naturally, Angel's book was way above NEWT level. It was the work of a master. It had probably taken the man his entire life to study the complex effects that different magic spells had on each other when kept in close proximity - how different magics warped each other.

The book also studied in depth the nature of the dark arts. If normal magic is disrupted in the correct way it releases large amounts of power and if controlled, can perform increasable tasks. Magic is called the Dark Arts when a spell deliberately disrupts magics natural flow to create a chaotic and dangerous magic matrix. If used too much, this chaotic magic has adverse affects on the human mind and a wizard's magical core, rendering it difficult for them to cast 'normal' spells. This causes Dark Arts practitioners to use more and more chaotic magic. Because chaotic magic is destructive by design it caused Dark Arts users to be known as evil.

But chaotic energy is extremely powerful. A relatively weak wizard can perform huge feats by learning to control chaotic energy. But what most wizards do not realize is just how fast the chaotic energy affects them and they are thus caught in what is known as the dark path.

Voldemort himself was able to walk this path and remain relatively sane. It just adds another mark to the man's genius. His studies into this violent and dangerous branch of magic revealed many truths about the dark arts. And these difficultly required facts were just handed to Harry on a platter. One of the greatest breakthroughs that Voldemort discovered was that the taints of chaotic magic can be removed from a wizard magical core through certain rituals.

The rituals transfer the taints to another human. Voldemort generally transferred his taints to muggles. Shortly after on of theses rituals, there would be devastating news about a psychotic killer in the muggle world. Normally like, 'Upright Businessman Murders Wife and Family'.

Harry once again thanked Voldemort for his thorough knowledge of magic. It allowed Harry to study further and more in depth in many fields that Voldemort never had the time for.

Speaking of Voldemort, Harry had been having a difficult time entering the man's head. Not only did it hurt like the cruciatus, but it was just difficult to enter the man's mind. It had been growing steadily more difficult as the years passed, but since his Dementor Ritual Harry found it almost unbearable and impossible to sustain a connection with the Dark Lord.

Harry had a theory - unproven maybe – but a theory none the less. Harry believed that he was growing stronger mentally and magically as he aged. This meant that he was more independent, and now, his own magic was rebelling against the connection. It was a bugger though. Harry had to find out from Tonks that there had been a Death Eater attack. The aurors had apparently been placed onto an orange alert status. It was a terrible loss of advantage for Harry if he could not find out what Voldemort was up to.

Though the ministry was covering up most of the attacks and deaths from public scrutiny, they improved security had at the several key institutes and public places. The auror budget was also almost doubled. Furthermore, the ministry's informants had reported a rise in dark activity. The department of mysteries also confirmed this report when they showed readings from their magic detectors placed around Britain. Apparently much necromantic magic was being performed.

Harry could only draw one conclusion. Voldemort was once again trying to create a body. Damn the man.

Harry knew he would be the first on Voldemort's hit list. There was a prophecy about the two of them after all. Harry knew part of the prophecy from Voldemort's memories; it was the only thing on the poor man's mind for his first few years existence as a wraith.

The train pulled off with a loud hiss of steam and Harry's ears were filled with loud cries of good-byes and the chug chugging of the train. Harry sighed heavily at having his thoughts interrupted. He was about to cast a silencing charm when a knock on his compartment door stopped him.

He looked up with a scowl plastering his features. Two red heads and a bushy brown head where outside the door.

Harry pulled on his best Malfoy smirk unlocked the door and began his insulting. It was such fun. "Two blood traitors and a Mudblood." sniffed Harry disgustedly at the three Gryffindors. He suddenly switched his sneer for a patronising drawl. "What would you Gryffindors be wanting in here with a Slytherin?"

Harry watched amusedly as Hermione Granger, the bushy headed girl, grabbed Ronald Weasley's arm to prevent him from drawing his wand.

"You do flush rather prettily Ronald," continued Harry, "Given enough practice and you may look as lovely as your dear sister behind you." Harry's smirk returned as Hermione tried to control her redheaded boyfriend. Ginny remained quiet and docile. After all she was Harry's slave, having owed him a life debt. AN

"Please stop it Harry." Begged Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Since when am I 'Harry' to you Granger?"

Hermione ignored him. "The train is full, so I was wondering if you would mind us sharing this compartment with you."

Harry looked at her as if she were stupid. "Do you really expect me to believe that, my dear? That happened to be the lamest excuse to talk to me I have ever heard. Out of all the Gryffs I would expect you to know that the train magically expands if necessary."

Hermione flushed angrily at the slight against her and her house but chose to ignore it. She pulled her two friends into the compartment with her and closed the door with a huff. They then proceeded to make themselves comfortable.

As Ginny was about to sit on Harry's seat he swung his legs up and lay down, forcing the three to share the opposite seat.

Harry was enjoying their annoyance far too much.

"So," started Harry conversationally, "Did you enjoy the Quidditch world Cup? I heard that the three of you were playing the Death Eater and casting dark marks?"

Ronald flushed puce, "What have you heard!" he demanded, "It was not me! It was an attack and the Death Eaters stole my wand to cast the Dark Mark."

"Come come, no need to justify yourself to me. One may suspect that the rumors were true."

"What rumours!" demanded Ron again. This time warily. Harry ignored him. "Please do tell me who these people were? I love exciting adventures." Harry bounced with fake excitement. Ron was about to explain angrily, but Hermione placed a hand on his knee interrupting him.

Then she began retelling the event meticulously, "It began after the quidditch match when we were settling down for the night. A call sounded that we had to flee the area as there was an attack. It was chaos. People running everywhere. And the screaming…

In the rush to flee Ron lost his wand. We went to retrieve it but the death eaters already picked it up and cast the dark mark with it – Oh will you cut it out Potter!"

Harry smirked triumphantly. He had been staring at her directly in the eyes the entire time while giving her an exaggerated amount of attention, making her very uncomfortable in the process.

"You have very beautiful eyes, you know." Supplied Harry to counter her irritation. "I do hope the Weasley appreciates it."

Hermione stood up angrily drawing her wand. "How dare you!"

Harry plucked her wand out of her hands as she fumbled for a curse. Using it, he silently banished her back into her seat. Ron was up in a flash, trying to attack him but he to found himself stuck to his seat. Ginny did not react. She knew her master did not want her to interfere.

Inside she knew what Harry was. He was a dark wizard through and through, but she would never be able to tell anyone about that. She was trapped and forced to act in a way that would best suite her master. If she had to, she would kill he own family if they posed a life threat to her master's life. Her magic forced her to. She was bound to him. She was no longer a Weasley magically, but a possession of Potter.

Harry stood slowly his smirk gone. Ron and Hermione cringed in there seats as they looked at the angry boy-who-lived.

"Tell me, Hermione. Tell me why you really came into my compartment."

Hermione looked nervously into Harry's eyes. "I already told you." She said adamantly. "The train was full."

"Tsk tsk. Lying does not become an upright lady like you always try to depict. I hope you realise that lying is a dark trait? But you should remember that reconnaissance should be done by those who are cunning. You do not have the experience in word games that the Slytherins have and you are as subtle as a Snape is with his insults. You should remember that next time you are asked to fulfil a task and to gain information."

Harry twirled Hermione's wand in his fingers and examined it closely. He found the action prevented him from getting too angry (he could not handle having a wand pulled on him).

Harry stared straight at Hermione and continued his speech as he sifted through her memories. He had already sifted through Ron's. "But for my own safety and objectives I will help you in your quest to gather information. Tell your master Dumbledore that his secrets are not as secret as he thinks... Also tell him that Tom is coming back to power and that we should expect the worst before the end of this school year. Inform him that unless he wants his chickens and phoenix to be slaughtered for lunch, like last time, he must train them. And remind him to invite the fury and pale people to the lunch. There would be many more problems should he fail to get his allies together before Tom."

Harry looked at the two sharply. "There you go. You have your message for Dumbledore. It will not be what he expected." Harry released the two from their seats and gave Hermione's wand back.

"By the way, Hermione, you should take your wand back to Ollivanders. Your wand core is slightly damaged; one would think you have been tampering with it. Is the ministry underage tracking charm not to your liking?" With that Harry swung the compartment door open and ushered Ron and a pale gaping Hermione out the door.

After slamming it shut and locking it, Harry turned to the remaining redhead. He wondered how long it would take before Ron would realise that his little sister was alone in the compartment with the evil Slytherin Harry Potter.

A banging on the door told Harry that Ron was thinking slightly faster today. Harry pulled down the blinds and silenced the door. "Are you pleased to be going back to Hogwarts Gin?" He asked.

"Yes master, I am."

"How was your summer?"

Harry saw her grimace before she answered. "It is like all my summers. I miss my master. My magic in me wants to serve you, but I can't when you tell me to act normal." Harry watched dispassionately as Ginny struggled to speak, but finally she worked up the courage.

"Master, why did you make me a slave if you do not use or need one? It-it is killing me!"

Harry felt his anger rising at her tone but the tears that he saw forming in Ginny's eyes told him that she was not just being unfaithful, but that she really was in a bad situation.

"It is not for you to decide what is good for you Ginny. You are mine to do with as I wish." He told her coldly.

Ginny nodded in submissive acceptance. "Forgive me master. I am sorry."

"Very well, you are pardoned. But you are right. Let me help you." Harry reached out and pulled Ginny into him holding her close. He had to remind himself that she was only a thirteen year old girl. Even if she was his property, physically and emotionally she was still young and insecure.

Ginny sighed into his chest as Harry ran his hands over her back. Slowly he brought his magic up and began to pour it into Ginny's own. He began to caress her magic hoping that it would satisfy the magical bond.

Ginny sighed contentedly and pulled Harry tight against her. Harry patted her gently as he worked his magic. Ginny was just too young to have a relationship with. In a few years she would be a woman and then he may be interested. No, he liked the seventh years. Now they had the right figures. The sixth years where not to bad either.

Harry pushed the girl away from him. "Better?" he asked.

Ginny gave a small smile and nodded her head. "Good, now go. Act like a free person. Do not speak of my dealings. I will use you when you are older. To answer your earlier question, I made you a slave because I will have use for you when you are older; however I had to take the opportunity in the chamber of secrets when it arose. If I did not claim the life dept when I did then I would have had nothing to claim."

Ginny nodded in thanks. "Thank you master."

Harry watched her leave his face blank of all emotion. His eyes were cold, thoughtful and calculating. They held many secrets and not the secrets of a fourteen year old. No his mind was already elsewhere. He had a job to do. He had to get the Blood Tome for his employer. He had already drained his contacts in Europe's underworld of any intelligence about the vampire's stronghold, Gredarian Castle and he had only a few more days before the week was up. 'This is going to be a busy' he thought as he again closed and locked his compartment door.

AN) Harry twisted the life debt that Ginny owed him after he saved her in the chamber of secrets and made here his slave.

Notes: All sorting are the same as in canon except that Harry is in Slytherin.

Ronald and Hermione are girlfriend and boyfriend.

The rest will come later…


	9. Year4 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office; his long beard swaying from side to side. The hum of his many instruments created an excellent atmosphere to think in. And he was thinking hard. About what? Well about all the problems of the world that just seemed to land on his, an old man, shoulders.

Albus knew that many people saw him as a manipulative old man. But what else could he do? He was in a position of power. If he opened his mouth to speak he influenced people. Not only was he the chief of the Wizengamot but he was also the headmaster of Hogwarts which granted him access to hundreds of young children.

He tried his best to steer the young ones on the right path without being forceful. And for that he was called manipulative. What was he supposed to do? Use force? No. Then he would be called a dark Lord and a dictator.

The problem with Albus Dumbledore was that he assumed responsibility of many problems in wizarding world. It was not really his place to fix them, but because no one else was doing anything he took responsibility of them. And because he took responsibility once, he was expected to do so again.

If anything ever went wrong it was blamed on him, even though it was not his problem in the first place. But such was the price of being a leader.

One such case was Harry Potter.

Over ten years ago, Albus Dumbledore was the unlucky hearer of a prophesy concerning the young boy. He advised the child's parents, James and Lily Potter to go into hiding. They did, but their location was betrayed to Voldemort who killed them shortly afterward.

It was then that Dumbledore made the decision to send Harry to his muggle relatives. What else could have been done?

The wizarding world was thankful that Harry Potter destroyed Dark Lord Voldemort, but no one wanted to adopt the child for fear of being killed. Those had been dark times and Death Eaters ran rampant in search of the Potter boy, vowing to kill him. Many ministry employees had been tortured to insanity for knowledge of the Potter boy's whereabouts.

Most close friends of the Potters were killed. Sirius Black, the child's Godfather was sentenced to prison for murder and betrayal the Potters.

To make things even harder was that the Potters left no will, believing it to be bad luck. Their reasoning was that they would not die. They would live to tell their son of his family history and be there when he went to school. They believed that writing a will would have been as good as giving up all hope for a future.

So Dumbledore made the decision for Harry to be sent to his relatives, the Dursleys. Guardianship was transferred from Sirius Black to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. From there Harry Potter was no longer a concern for Albus Dumbledore and it would not have been legal for him to interfere in the boy's life. Besides, he had made many such decisions for the hundreds of war orphans left alone after the war. It had always been that way, and probably always would be: no one took responsibility of other people in the wizarding world.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry… Harry… Harry…" he whispered under his breath. "What is really going on in your mind?"

His turmoil had been caused by two of his helpers, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. After the sorting feast they had come to his office to tell him of Harry's message. Dumbledore took their memories and played them in his pensive. He had watched the memory several times now.

All he could say was that Harry was a true Slytherin. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry Potter was too sly and crafty to fit anywhere else.

But it was all a big misunderstanding. Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione to befriend Harry Potter to help mend the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They, however, took it upon themselves to investigate the boy, thinking that they were doing the right thing – helping the headmaster keep track of the sneaky evil Slytherins.

Harry Potter guessed as much, and incorrectly blamed the headmaster. Dumbledore came to the conclusion that Harry Potter knew legilimency. He knew about the boy's occlumency. But Harry tore through the Gryffindors too easily for it to be just quick thinking and logical deduction.

Dumbledore pondered Harry's message. It was partially coded but it held many facts that Harry should not have known about at all

He replayed Harry's message:

My secrets are not all secret.

Voldemort is coming back to power.

Train the Order of the Phoenix.

Gain the werewolves and Vampires allegiances.

Albus shook his head. It was too much to take in. How did Harry know about the order of the phoenix? Harry referred to Voldemort as Tom. How did he know about Voldemort's ancestry? It raised so many questions.

The advice with an underlying warning to train and gain allies was not uncalled for, but times were still relatively peaceful. But the biggest question was, 'why was Harry so involved? And how did he know so much?'

Dumbledore decided to call Harry Potter up to his office the next day.

Harry lay sprawled out on the Slytherin common room couch. The fire was blazing and cast flickering shadows about the room. Harry smirked to himself. Here he was, having the whole couch to himself while some students did not even have a seat. Dared anyone object? OF course not. No one could beat Harry in a duel!

Professor Snape had just left the common room after his little speech to the new first year Slytherins. Harry gave an almost unnoticeable nod. It was unnoticed by all except Draco Malfoy who it was meant for. It was the signal.

Draco stood up from his couch with all the grace of a thorough bred aristocrat. As he stood up, several well positioned Slytherins drew their wands and tapped the portraits lining the walls freezing them in place. Draco nodded in satisfaction, and then slowly turned looking at the whole of the Slytherin house. He met each of his fellow students' gazes.

This was it; the turning point.

Many had seen it coming, but now their suspicions were confirmed. Draco Malfoy was proclaiming himself the top dog in Slytherin.

No one spoke as Draco Malfoy waited for someone to object his takeover. The air grew thick with nervous tension. The sixth and seventh years were especially unhappy with the arrangement. The thought of a mere fourth-year having authority over them did not sit well with any of them. But they could do nothing about it; for, to protest would mean voicing one's disagreement. And in order to be heard in Slytherin one needed to be able to back up one's statements, either by bribery, bullying or blackmailing. In this case, to be heard would mean drawing wands.

Now Draco, as the heir to the Malfoy line, was an excellent dueller in his own right having had tutors in the field since a young age. But that was not what had the older years hesitant at voicing their disagreement. It was the black haired, quiet youth that lay totally at ease on the couch. One Harry Potter, the Malfoy judgment.

Harry Potter was a known yet unknown entity in Hogwarts politics. Everyone knew that to anger Harry Potter was detrimental to one's health. The fact his ferocious silent glare that could give shivers of fear to a dead man was legendary among Hogwarts students. It was often said that it was more frightening than Severus Snapes death glares.

But it was also a known fact that Harry and Draco were friends. It was sometime argued – in private of course – that Draco was Harry's pawn, but the generally accepted view was that Draco had the best bodyguard to back up his political moves. It seemed most times that Draco would just nod, and Harry Potter would appear and get the Malfoy Heir out of a scrape.

/ Second Year Flash Back

"So, what did you let Oliver Wood do to you in order to get on the team?" asked Draco Malfoy haughtily. He was flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini. The four Slytherins were smirking smugly at two very angry Gryffindor girls, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

The two fourth-year girls had just been picked for the Gryffindor team. Their faces were red with suppressed rage as they tried to push passed the Slytherins blocking the passage. They were obviously not in the mood to swap insults with some second years.

"Oh, running away without even a single retort? Come, surely Gryffindors in all their bravery can manage to talk?"

Angelina was the first to lose her cool, as her way was once again blocked by the Slytherins. "Will you just shut up! You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard Malfoy." At this Blaise Zabini laughed uproariously and slapped Draco on the back.

"Man Draco, you have got the pretty Lioness all fired up! You really make me wonder what Oliver had them…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" shouted Angelina as she drew her wand threateningly. Blaise sobered up immediately, showing that his laughter had just been an act to rile up the girl further. Crabbe began humping the air in front of Angelina. It was all she could handle. And he was forced to dodge the hex that she shot at him.

The Slytherins fun ended and they drew their wands, all amusement gone from their eyes. Angelina and Katie swallowed nervously at the four wands pointing at them.

"So," Malfoy leered, clearly proud that he had managed to get the Gryffindors to fire the first spell, making the drawing of his wand acceptable. "The Griffs are once again the first to fire." They always were. Slytherins always managed to make the opponent look like the aggressor.

Just at that moment the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team came round the corner outnumbering the second year Slytherins. Not to mention the small fact that the Gryffindor team all had older students. "Not so tough now are we," taunted Katie Bell. Draco swallowed involuntary, but then smirked. He tapped his wand on his hand and a flash of gold shot out of it disappearing around the corner. It was not a minute later and Harry Potter walked around the corner.

He took one glance at the Gryffindors and then smirked like only a Slytherin can. "A bit more than you can chew, eh Drake?" Harry planted himself slightly out of the way and then spoke to Draco while facing the Gryffindors. "I thought you would be able to handle it. So who fired first?" Everyone was slightly stunned at Harry's calm almost happy tone when spelfire was imminent.

"Angelina" stated Blaise. Harry's grin grew. "Really? Well in that case…" Before the Gryffindors could blink streaks of colour were flying at them. The more experienced Gryffindors cast shields but Harry's spells burst into huge clouds of smoke upon impact. Soon the hall filled with thick white, green and blue mist preventing anyone from seeing anything.

Draco cried out as a Griffindor got a lucky hit. Some fifth year called up wind to blow the clouds away. Harry smirked. He could see just fine and was enjoying the chaos. It was obvious that none of them had ever read The Golden Book of Duelling or they would have known the spell to see through the smoke. His amusement satisfied Harry sent a barrage of stunners at the Griffs. It was over in a matter of seconds and Harry banished the smoke away. All the griffindors were unconscious. Draco was sporting boils on one arm. Gregory Goyle was suspended in mid air from his left foot. His face was slowly turning puce from the blood rush.

Harry chuckled once again and left. After several humiliating defeats from Harry Potter, the rest of the school learned to back away. The Gryffindors then resorted to pranking but even that failed as Harry Potter could amazingly counter any spells cast on him. The twins only ever managed to spike his drink once, but after that Harry always cast detection spells on his food. The twins were found in the hospital wing three days later, having had their brooms buck them off from sixty feet off the ground. Nothing was ever proved.

/End of Flashback

The silence in the Slytherin common room stretched. No one made any move to dispute Draco's claim of top dog.

Harry propped his feet further up on the armrest and smirked to himself. Things were perfect. Just the way he planned them. Draco had been making his moves toward top dog since his first year, gaining support and allies. But now he could finally claim the leadership as Adrian Elexer graduated the year before. Adrian had been an excellent leader, well liked, and powerful wizard who took the role as leader in his sixth year. Harry had put a stop to Draco trying to take over the house in his second year as all he was doing was bringing disruptions. But now that Adrian had graduated and Draco was older, Harry let him take over. Of course, it suited Harry just fine.

As no one said anything Draco relaxed slightly and turned to face the confused first years. He smiled charmingly at each, but he had a special smile for one blond hared beauty. His baby sister Danielle Malfoy. Before Draco could start his speech Harry rose from his seat and went to his room. All eyes followed him. Yup, he was once again the centre of attention. Draco's annoyance with him was obvious. He would have to speak to him. The reason Harry was leaving was to see if Draco could hold his position without him there; and besides, he had a theft to organize. He planned it for the next evening.

* * *

Note: I have changed the Gryffindor quidditch team slightly.

AN: Sorry about the long delay. I was in the middle of exams and hp-lexicon was down for a short while so I could not check facts.

Yup, I know this chapter was boring but I promise the next few to have action in them. I have already written them, but I like to wait several days after I write so I can proof read them. (Did you know I have only read the JK's Harry Potter series once? I did not like them. I liked the world she created but her story line… sucks!)

Please let me know if this chapter is confusing. I, personally, do not like it. It lacks something that I can not quite put my finger on. R&R


End file.
